dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakura vs Bass
Sakura vs Bass ' Description ''Sharon Shing Huang vs Peep4Life! Round 2 of the Sky High Tournament! Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight Sakura is seen taking on Ryu.... And getting destroyed. Ryu landed a heavy uppercut into Sakura's chin, knocking her into the air. With a cry shouting HADOKEN!, Ryu fired the ball of energy at Sakura's gut, knocking the female fighter into a broken car. As she slowly got up, she was teleported into darkness. Bass was seen exchanging hits with Mega Man. The 2 fired multiple blasts of energy at one another, both hurling everything they had. Mega Man hurled a shuriken at Bass, but the man ducked under the attack and hurled another shuriken back at Mega Man. Before he could see the results, he was teleported into darkness. Both Sakura and Bass were teleported into an arena. Bass watched in curiosity as a cotton toy was dragged off the arena, cotton staining the floor of the arena. He then paid his attention on Sakura, whose fists were bared and moving her feet around rapidly, in battle stance. Bass crossed his arms and glared at Sakura, ready to take her on! HERE WE GO! DBX Sakura instantly fires a Hadouken at Bass, but the villain quickly fires a energy projectile at the Hadouken, zapping both energy balls away from sight. Bass sent himself flying at Sakura, but the teenager quickly landed a Shouoken into Bass's neck, slamming the villain back into the ground. With a combo of punches and Hadoukens, Sakura managed to greatly damage the villain. But the villain quickly got up. He fired more projectiles at Sakura, some of them managing to do damage, the others missing her completely. As Sakura managed to lose her footing on the ground and fall to the floor, Bass appeared behind her in no time, smirking as he did so. He landed a heavy punch into Sakura's head, blasting her into roping and causing her to rebound off the object. Bass fired another projectile at Sakura; this time it hit the female right in the gut, knocking her through the ring and into the crowd. People gasped and screamed, some even leaving the arena. Bass: (sneering) Is that all you got? Sakura smiled, slowly getting up from the attack. Sakura: Not even close! Sakura hurled herself at Bass with a Spinning Shunpuu Kyaku, Bass with a projectile. The projectile instantly dispersed when Sakura's kick met the attack, and the foot was brought down onto Bass' head. Bass, in surprise, tried to get up from the press. But it was no use. Sakura managed to slam her other foot into Bass' head, damaging him even more. Before she could do anything else, Bass' leg lifted up dramatically and smashed into Sakura's left cheek, releasing her footing on Bass. Bass quickly got up from the attack, charging up a massive projectile from his arm cannon. As Sakura turned around, she was met with an extremely large projectile, damaging her greatly. She was sent crashing into some bleachers, which managed to collapse upon impact. The bleachers were sent barricading on her, but the teenager managed to loosen the grip on the bleachers and struggle free from them. As she struggled free from the bleachers, the fight was nearly over. Bass instantly reached Sakura and slammed her head into the ground, partially cracking her skull. Sakura cried in pain and gripped her head tightly, dancing around the arena, struggling to contain her focus. As she managed to regain some sight, she managed to turn around, just as Bass had a massive projectile launched. The projectile instantly busted Sakura's head off, her body slumping to the ground. Bass sneered at the broken body and chuckled. Bass: So much for a good fight. Bass turned to walk away, but was teleported into darkness before anything else. DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... Bass! Bass wins with 4 votes victory by for death and 3 votes for victory by KO, Sakura only had victory 2 votes for victory by KO. Bass wins!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Human vs Robot themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights